Brother, Friend, Lover
by Park Hyesung - Akuro Yukou
Summary: "Janji ya. Kalau sudah besar nanti, kita menikah." / "Hm! Asal itu hyung, aku mau kok." / Hanya sepenggal cerita yang manis dari YeWook / Warn: Yaoi / RnR please? :3


"Janji ya. Kalau sudah besar nanti, kita menikah."

"Hm! Asal itu hyung, aku mau kok."

.

.

.

**Brother, Friend, Lover**

**Author: Park Hyesung**

**Pair: YeWook**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Yaoi, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai, alur kecepatan, OOC parah, Cerita pun aneh**

**Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama para cast. Ini hanya sebuah fiksi belaka, harap tak mempercayai terlalu dalam fiksi ini. Tidak suka pair / cast? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini. **

**Terima kasih**

.

.

.

Brak!

Pintu kamar berpapan tuliskan 'Kim Ryeowook' didobrak keras-keras.

"Wookie! Ayo, bangun~ Kau tidak mau telat di upacara penyambutan murid baru 'kan?"

Ryeowook mengerang, menyembunyikan tubuh di balik selimut sambil mengumamkan sumpah serapah.

Pemuda lainnya merengut sambil berkacak pinggang sebal. Kau pikir aku akan menyerah?, batinnya dalam hati. Lantas menghentakkan langkah, mendekati tempat tidur bernuansa ungu tua tersebut.

"Kim Ryeowook, _wake up please_!" Dengan tak berperikemanusiaan, selimut yang _namja_ manis itu kenakkan keras-keras ditarik hingga si pemilik terlentang dari tengkurapnya.

"Demi Tuhan, Kim Yesung! Ini baru jam enam pagi! Biarkan aku tidur setengah jam lagi!" Ryeowook berteriak, kemudian memeluk bantalnya ke samping.

"_No, no, no_." Yesung bergumam dengan nada lagu milik Apink. "Jangan jadi pemalas,Wookie-_ah_. Kau harus bersemangat dihari pertama sekolahmu."

"Yah, aku akan bersemangat sekali kalau tahu ada eskul untuk melempar orang yang kau benci ke bulan. Sudah pergi sana. Aku masih ngantuk." Setengah menggeram, Ryeowook mengibaskan tangan.

Yesung diam sejenak sebelum mendapat ide. Melompat ke atas ranjang hingga menimbulkan decit. Lengan-lengannya dengan cepat menelusuk memeluk pinggul Ryeowook dan menggesekkan pipinya ke pipi Ryeowook.

"Ayo, bangun~ Nanti kucium nih~"

Buk! Brak!

Tanpa ragu sedikitpun, Ryeowook menendangnya hingga jatuh tersungkur. "Keluar sekarang!"

"Tapi aku hanya mau membangunkan calon istriku."

"Berisik! Keluar! Aku mau bersiap-siap!"

"_Aigoo_, Wookie manis sekali kalau marah~ Sini kupeluk."

"Berisik! Kubilang keluar ya keluar! Dasar kepala besar!"

.

**Friend**

.

"Kusut deh jadinya." Yesung merengut ketika mendapati seragamnya tidak serapi tadi pagi.

"Siapa suruh meluk-meluk segala. Kalau mau rapi mending pulang trus setrika lagi bajunya. Dan jang kembali lagi." Balas Ryeowook sinis sambil mematut diri di depan cermin.

"Aih, jangan marah-marah terus. Nanti cepat tua loh." Goda Yesung sambil terkekeh di belakang Ryeowook. _Namja_ itu menghela napas, berusaha menenangkan diri agar tidak migrain mendadam hanya karena kedatangan tetangganya.

"Seragamnya keren ya. Coba saja tidak kusut, pasti aku tampan sekali." Narsis Yesung berlebihan. Sok berlagak keren padahal lebay sekali.

"Hng, terserah kau saja." Ryeowook menatapnya jengah, kemudian juga ikut sedikit bergaya di depan cermin. Namanya manusia, tidak apa-apa 'kan narsis sedikit. Hitung-hitung, pikir Ryeowook, aku bisa tahu apa seragam ini cocok untukku dari semua sudut pandang.

Tiba-tiba Yesung berpaling dengan pundak bergetar. Tersinggung, Ryeowook langsung memukul kepala besarnya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau tertawakan?!"

"Aduh! Jahat sekali!" Yesung mengusap kepalanya cepat-cepat. "Kau lucu kalau bergaya seperti itu, tapi tidak mungkin 'kan aku bilang, 'Wookie, jangan narsis. Kau sudah manis, tidak perlu nambah kadar gulanya dengan bergaya seperti itu.'"

Blush! Wajah Ryeowook langsung memerah padam. Tangannya tergepal menahan amarah, begitu juga bibirnya yang mengatup kuat-kuat sehingga yang terdengar bukan teriakan namun desisan.

Tapi ketika melihat wajah _innocent_ Yesung–

"Sialan! Kerjamu gombal terus! Cari perempuan saja sana!"

–Ia menghadiahkan pukulan manis tepat di kepalanya. Lagi.

"Uh, tapi kau sempurna. Sosok laki-laki iya, perempuan iya. Kau itu sempurna untuk orang setampan dan sepintar aku."

"Pintar, kepalamu! Perbaiki nilai matematika dan inggrismu dulu baru pamer, dasar jelek!"

"Kalau jelek, tidak mungkin para gadis mengejarku 'kan? Lagipula kau selalu memuja-muja ketampananku."

"Itu dulu, _big head_! Sudah ah, aku mau bantu buat sarapan!" Dan Ryeowook berjalan melewatinya.

"Tunggu," Yesung menarik tangannya dengan suara tenang. Membuat Ryeowook bergidik sedikit karena merasa bersama dengan sosok lain.

Lantas keduanya berbalik, berhadapan.

"Bagaimana kalau berfoto dulu?" Tangan mungil itu menggoyangkan ponsel di samping wajah tersenyum.

Entah kenapa, Ryeowook susah menolak jika Yesung sudah seperti ini. "Ugh, baiklah. Sekali saja ya."

.

**Friend**

.

"Kalian ini. Pagi-pagi sudah ribut." Eluh Kim _Ahjussi_, menutup korannya. Kemudian meraih sumpit untuk mengapit bulgogi sebelum menyuapkan sesendok nasi. "Lihat, kalian ikut membangunkan kami."

Ryeowook mendengus sementara Yesung menjulurkan lidahnya kecil. "_Mianhae_, _ahjussi_. Ini karena Wookie tidak mau bangun."

"Ukh, salahkan saja aku. Sekarang kutanya, memangnya aku salah mengusir bahkan memukul orang yang cari ribut pagi-pagi?"

Kedua orang tua Ryeowook reflek menggeleng. Menyetujui secara tak langsung bahwa Yesung pantas diperlakukan begitu.

"Kalian jahat, hikseu." Rengutnya, menghisap ujung sendok seperti anak kecil. Oh. Jangan lupakan mata sok berkaca-kaca itu.

"Kami tidak jahat, Yesung-_ah_." Elak Kim _Ahjumma_. "Jam enam pagi memang terlalu pagi untuk bangun. Setidaknya untuk keluarga kami. Kau tahu 'kan kami semua bekerja apa."

"_Ahjussi_ bekerja sebagai direktur, _Ahjumma_ sebagai guru taman kanak-kanak. Eh, tapi ini bukan salahku sepenuhnya. Ryeowook yang susah dibangunkan."

"Berisik! Makan yang benar saja sana!" Ryeowook menyumpitkan potongan besar ikan goreng ke dalam mulutnya. Biar tahu rasa. Siapa suruh punya mulut tidak bisa ditutup barang sebentar saja.

Dan ketika Yesung terbatuk-batuk meminta minum, sepasang suami-istri Kim di sana hanya bersikap kalem. Selayaknya tak terjadi apa-apa.

Tiga menit kemudian,

"Terima kasih makanannya~" Kata Yesung, meletak silangkan sumpit-sendoknya di atas piring. Mengelus perut yang terisi penuh hingga ia tak bisa bergerak.

"Harusnya kau bilang 'terima kasih sudah mengijinkan aku sarapan di sini', bodoh." Ryeowook menyikutnya penuh ejek.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang." Kim _Ahjumma_ menengahi mereka, mengambil dua piring tersebut. "Yesung 'kan keluarga kita."

"Mau keluarga, mau tetangga, rusuhnya sama saja." Ujar Ryeowook ditimpali kekehan Kim _Ahjussi_ dan rengutan Yesung.

"Jadi, kalian tidak mau berangkat?"

"Kami akan berangkat sekarang." Ryeowook menarik tas punggungnya dari kaki meja. "Mau keliling sekolah sekalian."

"Bilang saja mau kencan denganku." Goda Yesung, merangkulnya mesra.

"Cari mati ya?" Dengus Ryeowook membanting lengannya keras-keras. "_Appa_, _eomma_. Aku pergi dulu _ne_."

"_Appa_, _eomma_~ Aku juga pergi _ne_~ Terima kasih sudah membuat sarapan untukku." Salam Yesung melambaikan tangan sebelum pintu tertutup.

"Mereka dekat sekali ya? Seperti kakak-adik sungguhan." Komentar Kim _Ahjussi_ membuka kembali korannya.

"Ngomong apa sih? Mereka memang cocok. Hanya saja– _Omo_! Kapal feri yang mengangkut siswa yang sedang berpariwisata tenggelam?" Kegiatan Kim _Ahjumma_ terhenti saat melirik apa yang dibaca suaminya.

.

**Friend**

.

Helaan napas meluncur setelah ia berhasil mendudukkan tubuh. Bukannya apa, sejak tadi ia duduk berjemur di lapangan dengan sinar menyengat khas pagi hari. Belum lagi sambutan-sambutan sepanjang kereta.

Hasilnya, upacara penyambutan berhasil masuk ke sepuluh besar dalam daftar hal yang ia benci.

Sekarang Ryeowook bisa santai menidurkan kepalanya di atas tas, tangan menjuntai ke bawah, membiarkan AC menyejukkan seluruh tubuhnya. Masa bodoh dengan etika berkenalan pertama kali masuk sekolah, ia ingin bersantai sedikit saja.

Mumpung si _Big Head_ Yesung tidak berada di dekatnya.

"Kim Ryeowook~"

Pejaman matanya sontak terbuka horor. Tanpa melirikpun ia tahu siapa pemilik suara baritone tersebut.

"Yesung? Iya, itu Yesung _sunbae_!"

"Yesung si _school idol _itu? Kya! Keren sekali!"

"Untuk apa dia datang ke sini? Siapa yang dia cari?"

Ryeowook buru-buru menutup telinga dan berpaling ke sisi lain. Sial, aku tidak mau diburu fansmu dihari pertama sekolah!, batin Ryeowook bete berat.

"Eeh?" Sementara si pemuda terkenal itu celingukan mencari kenalannya itu. Baru saja melewati pintu–

"_Sunbae_! Kau keren sekali!"

"_Ne_, _ne_! Aku masuk ke sini karena melihat _sunbae_ ikut lomba dulu!"

"Yesung _sunbae_, boleh minta foto? Adikku fans berat _sunbae_!"

–Secara tidak sukarela, ia dicegat sekumpulan gadis-gadis. Buruknya lagi, jarak pandang tambah terbatas dengan tinggi para gadis.

Diam-diam Ryeowook memanjatkan puji syukur pada Tuhan karena telah menakdirkan ia masuk ke kelas penuh oleh fans Yesung.

Di sisi lain, setelah mendongak dan mendapati Yesung kerepotan mengurus para gadis yang tidak kurang dari sepuluh orang, ia merasa kasihan pada vocalis band tersebut.

"Biarlah, sekali-sekali harus dikerjai juga." Ryeowook mengabaikannya. Memilih tidur sebagai pengganti tadi pagi. Lagipula kelas baru dimulai setengah jam kedepan.

"_Mian_, _mian_. Tidak bisa sekarang. Lain kali saja ya? Aku ada urusan dengan Ryeowook. Ada yang melihatnya?"

Para gadis merengut, beberapa berguman sebal dan menggerutu. Lantas salah satu dari mereka berujar, "Jika yang _sunbae_ maksud seseorang yang tak berkenalan sejak tadi, dia ada di ujung sana. Sepertinya sedang tidur."

Yesung mengikuti arah tunjuk gadis tersebut. Pojok kiri kelas di mana tempat yang paling sulit ditemukan jika kau berada di ambang pintu.

"Tidur?" Ia mengeryit sejenak sebelum menerobos gerombolan gadis– tentu saja dengan senyuman manis.

"Wookie-_ah_~ Tidak baik tidur pagi-pagi loh." Siapa sangka Ryeowook akan mendapat apitan lengan tepat di lehernya. Bahkan sampai tertarik ke belakang hingga menyender pada perut Yesung.

"Oi! Ukh! Hentikan itu!" Seru Ryeowook naas mengundang banyak perhatian. Tangan kirinya melambai memohon pertolongan sedangkan tangan kanan mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Makanya jangan tidur. Oke?" Yesung menunduk dalam, menyisakan jarak wajah sepanjang sepuluh senti.

Mau tak mau, wajah Ryeowook memerah padam. Sedangkan para gadis histeris menyaksikan _live performance _yang sangat langka terjadi. Beberapa malah mengabadikan adegan sepersekian detik itu.

Tidak disangka-sangka jika para gadis sekelasnya adalah kumpulan fujoshi.

"Sial. Aku janji! Menjauhlah, _Big Head_!" Ryeowook mendorong wajah tampan itu tanpa ampun. Dan karena jaminan sudah ada, maka Yesung menepati janjinya. Melepaskan tawanan manis itu dari penjara.

Pemuda lima belas tahun tersebut terbatuk-batuk. Dan bersumpah akan membalas perbuatan Yesung dengan hukuman yang setimpal.

"_Gwaenchana_? Apa aku keterlaluan?" Tanya tetangganya dengan nada bersalah. Langsung berlutut untuk menyentuh leher mulus yang sering dipegang olehnya sejak kecil.

Empat urat siku-siku muncul di pelipis.

"Kau! Apa urusanmu kemari hah? Nggak cukup mengangguku tadi pagi?!" Cercanya sambil mengapit leher Yesung dengan ketiak. Menekan kepala besar tersebut dengan kepalan tangan kemudian menggeseknya.

"Aduh, aku hanya mau mengunjungi calon istriku! Memangnya salah?"

"Berhenti membuat skandal, artis baru terkenal!"

"Siapa yang membuat skandal? Kau 'kan memang calon istriku."

"Janji anak TK begitu mana bisa jadi jaminan masa depan, bodoh!"

Yesung mematung kilat tapi itu cukup membuat Ryeowook berhenti meneriakinya. Ia menunduk hingga matanya tertutup poni, Ryeowook sampai merinding. Ini seperti sosok lain yang ia lihat tadi pagi!

"Begitu ya, janji anak TK." Gumam Yesung mencengkram pelan lengan kurus tersebut. Gelagapan memenuhi diri Ryeowook. Apa dia sudah keterlaluan? Tapi memang begitu kenyataannya 'kan?

Jangan-jangan Yesung masih menganggapnya serius? Masa sih? Dilihat dari kelakuannya –kekanakkan, itu bisa saja terjadi.

"O-Oi, kau marah?" Tanya Ryeowook hati-hati.

Hening. Bahkan semua siswa mendukung keheningan itu dengan tercengang di tempat masing-masing.

"Tidak," Bisiknya hampir tak terdengar. Semua orang terkejut ketika gerakan cepat tangan Yesung mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook ala bridal. "Tentu saja tidak!" Serunya ceria lalu meletakkan tetangganya hati-hati di atas kursi.

"Aku kesini untuk mengambil kertas itu." Yesung berujar, senyum terpampang lebar hingga menutup mata.

"K-Kertas?" Gagap Ryeowook taget diperlakukan begitu tiba-tiba, ditambah lagi dengan kepribadian yang kembali ke bentuk semula.

"Kertas partitur itu."

"O-oh! Kertas itu!" Dia teringat setelah berpikir keras. Buru-buru merogoh tas dan menyodorkan selembar kertas bercetakan tulisan tangan not balok. "Untuk apa kau memintanya?"

Yesung mencermatinya sejenak kemudian bergumam, "Rahasia." Dan mengerling nakal. Seketika keinginan untuk menghancurkan wajah menggerayangi tangan Ryeowook.

"Sudah ya. Jangan tidur lagi. Atau kerusuhan akan menimpa kelas." Ia terkikik, memukul pelan kepala Ryeowook dengan gulungan kertas. Bersikap lembut seperti kakak kelas yang perhatian pada umumnya.

"Aku mengerti. Pergilah. Aku ingin ketenangan tanpa dirimu." Tangannya mengibas.

"Kau membenciku?"

"Apa?" Ryeowook mendongak.

"_Ania_~ Pulang sekolah temui aku di atap sekolah. _Bye bye_~" Pemuda itu berlalu, keluar kelas dengan gaya sok keren. Berhasil membuat para yeoja sempat berdecak kagum dan kembali menggelayutinya. Yah hanya sempat.

Karena setelah Kim Yesung menghilang dari kelas, para fans vocalis band itu mengelilinginya. Tidak laki-laki, tidak perempuan. Inti pertanyaan yang terlontar hanya dua.

"Kau siapa? Hubunganmu dengan Yesung _sunbae_ apa?"

Bahkan murid kelas lain ikut mengerubunginya bagai semut mengerubungi gula.

Sementara ia kerepotan menjawab akibat tenggorokan mendadak tercekat, hatinya mengutuk nama Yesung. Sejak kapan dia ditempeli makhluk itu? Dan kenapa kepopuleran _namja_ itu ikut menyusahkannya?!

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar pendek. Menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

'Bersenang-senanglah dengan teman baru! XP'

_Emoticon_ itu... Ryeowook mengeratkan pegangannya keras-keras, tak peduli fakta bahwa ponselnya akan rusak. Tak bisa, ia tak bisa menahan raungan lebih dari ini.

"YESUNG!"

.

**Friend**

.

_Brother, Friend, Lover_

_I'll always be by your side_

_So please don't write me off so easily but accept me_

_Even if it was sudden or blasphemous_

_I'm in love with you now_

_I'm looking at you in all sorts of ways_

_When we're wearing matching uniforms_

_I feel happy and my mood soars again_

_The cute will disturb the order of all worlds_

_Brother, Friend, Lover_

_I'll always be by your side_

_So please don't write me off so easily but accept me..._

_Wanna be_

_Brother, Friend, Lover_

_I'll deal with all of your needs_

_We can have a perfect relationship_

Jari-jari kecil itu berhenti menari di atas senar. Yesung relfeks membuka mata sembari tersenyum. "Bagaimana?"

Ryeowook tak bergeming. Memegang kertas erat-erat, menatap kata-kata yang tertoreh di bawah not balok, dan tanpa sadar bibir bawah tergigit.

Apapun itu, Ryeowook tidak mengerti ekspresi apa yang harus dipasang. Jangankan ekspresi, suara saja serasa ditelan bumi.

"Wookie-_ya_~ Bagaimana lirik yang kubuat?" Yesung tak mau repot-repot menoleh. Hanya mendorongkan punggung ke belakang sedikit, tubuh Ryeowook berhasil tertekuk.

Seperti janji mereka sebelumnya, kedua pemuda itu bertemu di atap sekolah. Dalam duduk saling bersandar punggung, bermandikan cahaya matahari musim gugur dan hembusan angin sepoi yang sejuk, Yesung memainkan gitar kesayangannya.

Sepenuh hati melantunkan melodi buatan Ryeowook sebulan yang lalu dengan ritme yang memukau. Halus serta menarik hati. Bukan hanya itu saja. Lirik yang ia buat sepanjang pelajaran sejarah yang membosankan berhasil menjadi pelengkap manjur dalam lagu.

Antara kesal, malu, dan serba salah, Ryeowook menegakkan tubuhnya keras-keras. "Jangan dorong-dorong dong!"

"Hehehe, _mian_." Yesung menjulurkan lidah walau Ryeowook tidak melihatnya. "Salahmu sendiri tak menyahut. Kukira kau tidur karena suaraku yang merdu ini."

"Lebay!" Dengus Ryeowook sambil merapatkan kaki ke dada, lekat-lekat menatap lirik itu dalam kegelisahan memuncak.

"Oh ayolah, komposer yang sebentar lagi mau terkenal. Bisakah kau berikan komentar tentang lagu tadi?" Yesung merajuk, menengadah pada langit yang berawan menutupi cahaya matahari.

"Entahlah." Sahut Ryeowook bernada lesu. "Kurasa lagu ini... _Fantastic_. Lembut sekali. Kau bisa menggunakannya dalam albun kalau kau mau."

"Tanpa ijin resmi dari komposernya, aku tak mau." Jawabnya ringan. Memukul-mukul badan gitar tanpa ritme pasti. "Kau tahu siapa yang ku bayangkan saat menulis lirik ini?"

"..."

"Kau."

"Yesung _hyung_," Ryeowook menyerah. Menekankan kata '_hyung_' dengan lembut, sesuai ketenoran suaranya. "Kurasa otak _hyung_ bermasalah."

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu. Serasa tua padahal hanya beda setahun." Sergah Yesung sebal. "Otakku masih berfungsi baik. Semalam sudah aku sudah ke bengkel kok."

"Bercandamu tidak lucu, _hyung_." Balas Ryeowook setengah mengejek. "Lupakan saja."

"Lupakan apa? Cintaku padamu?" Tanya Yesung secara gamblang, kemungkinan karena suasana sepi yang mendukung. Ia sedikit menoleh tapi ekor matanya tak dapat melihat ekspresi apapun.

"Kurasa ada yang salah di sini."

"Daritadi kau bilang 'kurasa' terus. Belajarlah menerima kenyataan, Ryeowookie."

"..."

"Fakta fix mengatakan kita saling mencintai. Hanya kau dan aku."

"TAPI KITA SEPUPU, _HYUNG PABBO_!"

.

**Brother**

.

Yesung menutup kedua telinganya dari teriakan cetar membahana. Ia tak percaya teriakan super kencang bahkan mungkin kedengaran sampai bawah keluar dari bibir termungil dari semua bibir yang pernah ia lihat.

"O-Oi, tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu, Wookie-_ah_." Raut cemberut muncul di wajah _namja_ manis tersebut. Segera ia tutup rona merah di pipi dengan permukaan kertas.

Untuk beberapa alasan, Ryeowook merasa malu dan marah sekali.

"Memangnya status 'sepupu' sepenting itu ya?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Tapi, Ryeowookie," Yesung mendongak, menempelkan belakang kepala dengan ubun-ubun Ryeowook yang sedang menunduk. "Jaman dulu pernikahan antar sepupu diperbolehkan lho."

"Kau melewatkan abadnya. Itu masih jaman Ratu Victoria. Bahkan yang bisa menikah hanya para bangsawan. Mungkin kaum bawah juga bisa, tapi beda cerita dengan kita. _Appa_ku adalah dongsaeng _appa_mu. Itu tidak diperbolehkan."

Ketika kalimat itu meluncur keluar, bibirnya terasa pahit. Sesak meremas paru-paru dan detak jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat. Sakit hati akan kenyataan pahit kembali menguar setelah susah payah ia berusaha menguburnya.

Itu sulit, kau tahu. Kau harus mengatasi sakit itu sendiri. Meyakinkan diri bahwa kalian tidak cocok dan masing-masing berhak mendapat jodoh yang sudah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan. Sementara dilain sisi, ia memperlakukanmu seperti kekasih dan lebih buruknya lagi, calon istri.

Ryeowook sudah terbiasa. Menganggap itu sebagai basa-basi Yesung agar selalu menempel padanya –yang harusnya kebalik mengingat Yesung seorang _school idol_.

Sejak kecil mereka selalu bersama. Bagai cahaya dan bayangan. Di mana ada Yesung, pasti ada Ryeowook. Tapi situasi agak berubah semenjak Ryeowook mulai beranjak remaja. Saat ia mengerti segalanya tentang hubungan cinta.

Di mana ada Ryeowook, pasti ada Yesung. Pemuda tampan itu paham pikiran Ryeowook, dan sejak sepupunya masuk ke SMP yang sama dengannya. Pengejaran dan penempelan antara mereka terjadi lagi. Hanya sedikit terbalik saja. Tak lebih.

Sekarang, mengingat mereka kembali satu sekolah –seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya, dan tingkat kedewasaan yang sudah lebih matang, sewajarnya saja 'kan kakak sepupunya itu meminta kepastian.

Tapi, Ryeowook bisa apa? Sesungguhnya, kalau boleh jujur, hati terdalamnya sangat mencintai Yesung. Selalu merindukan kenangan akan kebersamaan mereka. Tidur satu ranjang, makan bersama, hal memalukan seperti mandi bersama pun Ryeowook inginkan untuk terulang kembali. Tanpa canggung terselubung dari sifat serta kedewasaan mereka sekarang.

"Hei," Setelah sekian lama, Yesung berbisik. "Letakkan tanganmu di kedua sisi. Tempelkan saja telapaknya di lantai."

Ryeowook tidak mengerti, atau bisa dibilang tidak sempat berpikir sehingga ia patuhi saja. Dan sepasang telapak lain memenjarakan gerak gerik tangannya.

Seperti tokoh kartun yang sedang memadu kasih saja, Ryeowook refleks membatin.

"Begini, aku tidak tahu mau bicara darimana." Lagi, aura yang memancar dari tubuhnya seperti sosok lain. "Pertanyaannya; Apa kau benci kusentuh?"

Pertanyaannya. Ini permainan kejujuran yang seringkali mereka mainkan sejak kecil. Bohong putih tidak diperbolehkan dalam permainan ini. Jawaban yang tersedia hanya 'iya' atau 'tidak'.

Ryeowook menarik napas. "Tidak."

"Kangen masa kecil?"

"Iya."

"Rindu saat bisa berduaan saja tanpa ada yang mengganggu?"

"Iya."

"Akhir-akhir ini sedang membenciku?"

"Tidak sedikit ya?"

"Kau akan menemaniku di sini?"

"Iya."

"Giliranmu." Yesung berujar, mengaitkan jemari mereka. Peraturan mengatakan jika sudah memberikan lima pertanyaan, pemberi pertanyaan harus berganti orang.

Ryeowook diam. "Sibuk dengan sesuatu?"

"Iya."

"Berhubungan dengan band?"

"Iya."

"Merasa kesulitan menghadapiku?"

"Err... Iya?"

"Mengharapkanku menjadi komposer bandmu?

"Sangat iya."

"Akan melupakan kenangan bahwa kau pernah mencintaiku?"

Yesung terdiam, kaget. "Tentu saja," Ia menyeringai tanpa sepengetahuan Ryeowook. "Tidak."

"Kau tidak mau menanyakan itu, ya kan? Tanyakan apa yang mau kau tanyakan. Kuberi ijin."

"Kapan kau akan melupakanku? Tidak– Itu sama saja aku bertanya kapan kau akan amnesia. Maksudku, kapan kau akan berhenti mencintaiku? Atau, sampai kapan kau mencintaiku?"

"Hei, pertanyaanmu terdengar menjengkelkan, kau tahu." Yesung terkekeh. "Jawabannya cuman satu; Selamanya aku mencintaimu. Apa kau pikir aku akan menyerah hah?"

"..."

"Giliranku. Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Pertanyaan serupa.

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lawan hukum alam."

"Eh?" Ryeowook ingin berbalik, bahkan sudah setengah berbalik. Tapi cengkraman tangan Yesung mencegahnya untuk berubah posisi. Jadi ia ikuti saja.

"Hukum apa? Alam?" Kedengaran konyol. Benar-benar ciri khas Yesung walau lambat laun Ryeowook mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini selesai.

"_Appa_mu adalah _dongsaeng Appa_ku. Ya sudah, kita tinggal memerjuangkan cinta kita saja seperti drama-drama klise."

"Mudah mengatakannya, sulit melakukannya." Ryeowook berkomentar kemudian menghembuskan napas panjang. "Menyerah saja. Kehidupan itu lebih pahit dari yang kau bayangkan."

"Justru kehidupan itu semanis gula kalau saja semua orang pantang menyerah dan pintar bertindak." Yesung membungkuk sejenak, mengambil napas. "Kita hanya perlu seperti orang-orang itu. Dan menjalani kisah manis seakan berada di dunia dongeng."

Ryeowook memalingkan wajah. Kehabisan kata-kata. Yesung itu lumayan pintar memojokkan orang, dan sekarang pemuda itu memojokkannya sedemikian rupa. Itu baru kata-kata, belum fisik.

Ditambah lagi, sebagian hatinya menyetujui pernyataan tadi. Selain pintar memojokkan orang sampai tidak bisa membalas, ia juga pintar mengubah celah keraguan sekecil apapun menjadi kemungkinan terbesar.

"Keputusannya _deal_ ya?" Yesung terkekeh. "Jangan ragu-ragu memperlakukanku seperti aku memperlakukanmu."

Ryeowook cemberut. Menerima keputusan sepihak yang tak ingin ditolaknya dengan wajah ngambek khas anak kecil.

"Oh iya, maukah kau melakukan itu? Sekaliiii saja. _Ne_, _ne_? Mau ya?"

.

**Lover**

.

Antara menyeringai atau tersenyum puas, Yesung tak tahu harus memasang yang mana. Namun yang pasti, ia menikmati posisi ini.

"Err, kau semakin berat ya?"

"Berisik. Kau sendiri yang minta."

"Hahaha. Seketika aku berenang dalam lautan nostalgia."

Sejujurnya, Ryeowook merasakan hal yang sama. Dengan lembut, ia memeluk leher jenjang nan mulus Yesung erat-erat. Menghirup aroma khas tubuh sepupunya.

Terakhir kali mereka melakukan posisi ini –Ryeowook duduk di antara selangkangan Yesung dengan kedua tangan yang menahan bokongnya sementara kedua kakinya menekuk adalah enam tahun yang lalu.

Waktu itu, Kkoming –anjing hitam putih milik Yesung mati. Anjing sebesar lutut kakinya saat itu adalah peliharaan pertamanya sekaligus teman terdekat setelah Ryeoowook.

Harus diakui, Yesung sedihnya minta ampun sampai makan pun nggak mau. Katanya kalau makan, dia bakal keinget Kkoming lagi makan di samping meja. Dan akhirnya ia mengurung di kamar –sampai diseret keluarpun tetap nggak mempan.

Tentu saja, sebagai sepupu, tetangga sekaligus teman yang baik, Ryeowook marah. Ia sendiri juga sedih, tapi kalau sampai mengurung diri di kamar, bukankah itu sudah keterlaluan?

Diam-diam Ryeowook kecil bertanya dalam hati. Baru anjing saja sudah galaunya seperti ini, kalau nanti yang meninggal orang-orang terdekatnya bagaimana?

Seketika ide cemerlang datang. Sore itu juga Ryeowook berlari ke kamar Yesung. Padahal paman-bibinya sudah menasehati agar berhenti, buang-buang waktu katanya. Namun karena gigih ia tetap menggedor pintu selama satu jam hingga permukaan kayu itu terbuka.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu-peringatan, Ryeowook berlari masuk, melompat memeluk tubuh ringkih pemuda satu tahun lebih tua darinya. Yesung marah ketika Ryeowook polos berkomentar soal penampilannya yang cukup amburadul. Seperti orang gila, katanya.

_"Hyung! Aku menemukan cara yang bagus!" _Setelah berkata demikian, Ryeowook bertumpu dengan tangan dan lutut layaknya anjing. Lalu menggonggong "Waft!" dua kali.

Buat ukuran anak kelas empat, Yesung berpikir keras untuk menghentikan perbuatan kelewat polos Ryeowook. Tapi kalau Yesung menolaknya, _namja_ itu malah ngambek. Sambil mengacak rambutnya gusar, ia memilih untuk menerimanya saja tanpa resiko ditinggal ngambek.

Sudah cukup ditinggal anjing kesayangan, jangan sampai ditinggal ngambek sama pacar juga.

Tidak seburuk yang Yesung pikirkan, Ryeowook benar-benar alami menjalani _roleplayer_nya sebagai anjing. Menggonggong, berguling, bersalaman bahkan duduknya mirip sekali. Sekilas bayangan bentuk Ryeowook menjadi anjing melintas dalam benaknya.

Pasti manis sekali. Dan ia tidak akan pernah berniat menjualnya walau berada dalam pilihan mati atau hidup.

_"Wookie-ah, sini. Peluk aku." _

Dan begitulah asal usulnya. Mereka sendiri berhenti melakukan itu setelah tanpa sengaja menonton _blue film _yang tak dikeluarkan dari laptop _Appa_ Yesung sekaligus Ryeowook memaksa berhenti lantaran malu sehabis melihat tayangan tak senonoh tersebut.

"Aku sangat cemburu."

Yesung tak bisa menahan tawa. Ingatan nostalgia itu melesat menusuk pusat otaknya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau memang kecil tapi kau tentu lebih besar dari Kkoming."

Tepuk. Tepuk.

Pertanyaan dijawab dengan pernyataan yang sama persis seperti waktu itu.

"Yesung _hyung_, aku tidak keberatan jika kau menjilatku sekarang." Ryeowook menarik diri, memperlihatkan juluran lidah menantang.

Pemuda itu pura-pura tersinggung. "Mengapa aku?! Eh, kau menganggapku anjing? Padahal kau yang jadi anjingnya!"

"Begitu ya?" Ryeowook mengembungkan pipinya, membuang wajah masam.

"Tch... Aku akan melakukannya nanti!" Namun tangannya berbohong, mendorong Ryeowook agar mencondong ke dadanya dan secepat kilat menjilat pipi Ryeowook.

"Aku bohong! Ini imbalan untuk hari ini!"

"_Big head_! Hentikan itu! Aku mau pulang!"

"_Ania_~ Anjing harus patuh sama tuannya~"

"Yak!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesuai janji di IG, Hye publish FF oneshoot!

Sebenarnya, Hye lagi suka sama sikap Ryeowook yang rada galak dan Yesung yang agak deredere alias berlebihan tingkat narsis mendekati alay (?) Dan kayaknya cerita ini berakhir _cuman begitu _aja ya -_- Yang terlintas cuman itu sih, Hye juga kesel *plak* Dan ternyata setelah baca ulang dan edit sana-sini, kok kayaknya gak manis hubungan mereka *pundung*

Di sini juga dinyatakan pernikahan antar sepupu nggak boleh. Kenyataannya malah kebalik. Beneran deh, kita boleh kok nikah sama sepupu sendiri. Tapi pasti nggak enak kalo nikah sama sepupu. Ya 'kan? Trus pembahasan 'Appaku adalah dongsaeng appamu', itu sebenernya berlaku buat etnis keturunan cina xP

Untuk insert song, liriknya diganti dikit dari lagu Sister, Friend, Lover –Ending 4th Haiyore Nyarko-san W. Karena emamg udah ada unsur yuri, yah Hye buat yaoi aja sekalian ._. Buat yang akhiran, itu terinspirasi dari omake doujinshi xP

Yosh! Readersdeul, mind to review? :3


End file.
